recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poulet R
Ingredients * 3 tbsp + 4 tbsp butter, softened * 1 garlic clove, peeled * ¼ tsp ground hot red pepper * 1 cup soft fresh bread crumbs * 1½ tsp salt * 4 tbsp lime juice * ¼ tsp ground nutmeg * 1 tbsp finely grated lime rind * ½ tsp salt * 1 cup chicken stock, fresh or canned * 3 medium-sized ripe bananas * 1 tsp dark brown sugar * 3½ – 4 lbs whole roasting chicken * freshly ground black pepper, to taste Directions # Preheat the oven to 350°F. # In a heavy 6" to 8" skillet, melt 3 tbsp of butter over moderate heat. # When the foam begins to subside, drop in the garlic and stir for 10 to 15 seconds. # Remove and discard the garlic; add the bread crumbs and stir until they are crisp and brown. # Off the heat stir in 3 tbsp of the lime juice, lime rind, brown sugar, nutmeg, red pepper, 1 tsp of the salt and pepper to taste. # Set this bread-crumb stuffing aside. # Peel and chop the bananas fine, and put them into a small bowl. # Add the remaining tbsp of lime juice, the remaining ½ tsp of salt, and pepper to taste, and toss the ingredients with a spoon to combine this banana stuffing thoroughly. # Pat the chicken completely dry inside and out with paper towels. # Fill the breast cavity with the banana stuffing and close the opening by lacing it with skewers or sewing it with a large needle and heavy white thread. # Fill the smaller neck cavity with the bread-crumb stuffing and skewer or sew the opening shut. # Truss the chicken securely and, with a pastry brush, coat it thoroughly with the 4 tbsp of softened butter. # Place the bird on a rack in a shallow roasting pan just large enough to hold it comfortably and roast in the middle of the oven for about 1½ hours, basting occasionally with the juices as they accumulate in the pan. # To test the doneness, pierce the thigh of the bird with the point of a small, sharp knife. # The juice that trickles out should be pale yellow; if it is tinged with pink, roast the chicken for another 5 to 10 minutes. # Transfer the bird to a large, heated platter, cut off and discard the trussing strings, and let the chicken rest for about 5 minutes for easier carving. # Meanwhile, skim the fat from the juices in the pan and pour in the cup of stock. # Bring to a boil over high heat, stirring to the bottom of the pan. # Cook the sauce briskly for 2 or 3 minutes, taste for seasoning, and pour it into a small bowl. Category:Haitian Meat Dishes Category:Creole Meat Dishes Category:Banana Recipes Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Clove Recipes Category:Lime peel Recipes Category:Lime juice Recipes Category:Breadcrumb Recipes